mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks
The Amazing Race: All-Stars Sucks is a collaborative live race game hosted by Mooyou and ADyingClown over at Yuku. It is broadcasted in Survivor Sucks and will be done in a different Yuku site to applaud to Sucks' rules during television seasons. Production Development & Filming This special installment was born after Mooyou ended his first Amazing Race live game season. A collaboration among him and A Dying Clown from Sucks was needed to restore the dying sparkle of live races, and this was the answer to the said problem. Teams were scouted among all races available for an All-Star ensemble. Teams will be visiting memorable locations such as Japan, China, Ghana, Italy and Guatemala. Cast Teams scouted included writers, crappy winners and whiners, twin sisters, retarded and in denial brothers, and a lot of former reality stars who aren't contented of the exposure the different races gave them. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *An orange » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - *'Leg 2' - *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Japan) *Los Angeles, California, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] (Starting Point) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Tokyo, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Japan] (Narita International Airport) * Kobe Leg 2 (Japan) Leg 3 (Japan → People's Republic of China) Leg 4 (People's Republic of China → Egypt) Leg 5 (Egypt → South Africa) Leg 6 (South Africa → Ghana) Leg 7 (Ghana → Italy) Leg 8 (Italy) Leg 9 (Italy → Switzerland) Leg 10 (Switzerland → France) Leg 11 (France → Colombia) Leg 12 (Colombia → El Salvador) Leg 13 (El Salvador → Guatemala) Leg 14 (Guatemala → United States) *